


Day of Rest

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, Sokka's Bad Jokes, Tickle Fights, Tickling, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Sokka keeps filling the relaxing silence with dumb jokes, and Suki and Zuko find another way to fill their vacation with laughter.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day of Rest

As adorable as Sokka’s optimistic, smiley attitude was, the one thing that could be a little grating was his sense of humor. Normally, it was cute, but there were only so many bad jokes that Suki and Zuko could take.

Yet, Sokka never seemed to know when to quit.

The trio was spending a lazy afternoon together, an opportunity they hadn’t had in a while. Saving the world didn’t give much room for relaxation, it seemed, but now the world was back in order and they had time to act like teenagers again.

But did acting like a teenager really excuse Sokka’s awful puns?

“Hey, hey, Suki? What do you get if you breed a sky bison and—ah!” Sokka’s next joke was cut off in a yelp as Suki expertly maneuvered him to the floor, pinning his hands at his sides and straddling his waist.

Cheeks flushed, Sokka pouted up at her. “What was that for?”

“We’re trying to have a nice day off,” Zuko chimed in, sat close to Sokka’s side. “And you keep filling the silence with your jokes.”

“Your bad jokes,” Suki added, not holding back the truth.

“My jokes are hilarious and tasteful!” Sokka said, his tone playfully offended. “I’m just trying to fill our vacation with some laughter.”

Suki and Zuko exchanged a glance, before each smirking.

“Well, if it’s laughter you want…”

Suki was quick, pinning Sokka’s hands beneath her knees before fingers darted out to dance up his sides, as precise and skillful as her fighting. Sokka had wondered if the Kyoshi warriors had ever been trained in the art of tickle torture, with how quickly his girlfriend could take him apart.

Zuko’s fingers were a bit more clumsy and unsure, but still effective as he moved behind Sokka’s head to tease his neck, making sure to cover the spot from jaw to collarbone, leaving no patch of skin un-tickled.

Sokka’s laughter was bright and would probably be described as obnoxious by strangers, but Suki and Zuko’s fondness for the water tribe boy outweighed any annoyance at the shrill giggles pouring from his mouth.

“This is nohot what I meant!” he cried.

“What do you mean? You said you wanted laughter,” Suki said.

“At jokes, not tickles!”

“Maybe if your jokes were funnier, we wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures,” Zuko replied cheekily. He was still getting the hang of playful, teasing banter, just like he was adjusting to the physical closeness of having both Suki and Sokka in his life, especially because they (Sokka especially) could be quite affectionate in a way he wasn’t used to.

He certainly wasn’t complaining, though. Especially in moments like these, where they could be silly and have fun. All three of them had been deprived of those chances, the cost of growing up in a war, but with newfound happiness and safety, they could lose themselves in the moment and act as childish as they wanted.

Which usually manifested in tickle fights such as these, although Suki and Zuko weren’t giving Sokka much of a fight.

Suki twisted around to squeeze at his thighs, while Zuko prodded around his ribs, and Sokka’s laughter became breathless and his words became scarce, giving them their cue to back off.

“That was cruel and unusual punishment,” Sokka wheezed. “What happened to love and peace among the nations?”

“You’re the one who was disrupting the peace,” Zuko replied, stroking Sokka’s hair fondly.

Suki got off his waist and laid back on the floor beside him, snuggling up to his side and placing her head in Zuko’s lap. “I think that was a beautiful show of love,” she said.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see how you like that kind of love!”

And soon, Suki’s laughter was filling their day of rest instead.

Though, who’s to say that some silly fun wasn’t an act of relaxation?


End file.
